The Cave
by KelseyBea
Summary: Based on 'The Cave' by Mumford & Sons. Rebekah is done seeing Klaus destroy his life and others along with it. She confronts him. How does Klaus react? Klaroline, Rebekah X Matt ONESHOT SONGFIC


**I based many lines in this oneshot off of the lyrics on The Cave by Mumford & Sons, you should go listen to the song before reading this and maybe even pull up some lyrics. **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Katpetrova, who is awesome and encouraged me to write again. You should check out her profile, she is going to be posting a songfic soon as well. **

**As always, if you like it review! I really want to hear some feedback on how I did! I haven't written here in a few years, and it is my first TVD fic! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, or the song. The ****ownership belongs to whoever created them.**

"Rebekah," Klaus calls through the empty house, letting the last syllable hang in the air for a moment. "Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He can hear a rustling upstairs, she is here. She will come out once she hears of the plans he has for her. She will enjoy them. "I have a new target. Matt decided to be cheeky today, and I realized there is no longer a reason for him to be alive. I need to take him into the woods and I need you to snap his neck."

Rebekah appears in front of Klaus in an instant, with a fire in her eye. Doesn't he have any humanity left in him? A little bit?

"Oh, never mind I think it would be better to do it in front of the Salvatores. Make it so they can't do anything. Make them helpless and beg for mercy, and then don't grant it. They need a lesson in how to stay out of my way."

Rebekah breaks, she can't take it anymore. She cannot keep moving through this eternal life, killing anyone in the way and carrying the weight of their death on her shoulders forever. She will add no more weight to her burden. She is especially sick of this task always being set to her, so that he doesn't have to do it. She won't passively argue with Klaus about who to kill and who not to kill anymore. She won't just figure a way to keep Matt alive through chance anymore. Klaus needs to be stopped.

"Is your heart truly that empty? That the mere inconvenience, the slight annoyance of a human is cause for you to kill him?"

Klaus stood stunned for a moment but quickly his usual careless smirk snapped back into place. Rebekah's internal fire flicked higher at his blatant disregard to his humanity, to his true feelings.

"Stop ignoring all of your issues inside! Stop killing because it is easier than dealing with your feelings! Stop continuing to kill because you don't know how to stop and you already have a reputation that is too hard to change!"

Klaus shifted a little uncomfortably, Rebekah seemed to be putting cracks in the wall that he put up to protect himself.

"I see how you look at her! Caroline! You love her! You adore her! But she will never be able to love you back! She has experienced horror after horror, tragedies, caused by you, and she will never be able to forget that. But even if she could, you continue to do bad to remind her of your blackened soul. The love of a woman, the lives of your siblings, and the love of your mother have all been torn away because of your hate and inability to deal. But you keep on doing the things that cause you to be alone. You are the one torturing yourself."

Klaus' eyes stare unfocused to a spot behind Rebekah's right hip. There might be a shimmer of a tear in his eye. She is getting to him.

Rebekah's voice softens as she steps closer to him, locking her eyes that ring truth on his that are fighting to stay uncaring, "I know what this feels like, I have experienced it. With Matt. I will never deserve him. But, now that I know what I am missing, I know that I will never stop trying to be worthy of him. You can do that too! With Caroline! I had thought that you were hopeless before her. I had joined you in your slaughter to hold onto the one relationship I had left. But I have seen something small shift in you since you met Caroline. There is a little bit of hope that I can see sparking in your heart. She is bringing out a little bit of good in you once in a while. You are kind to her."

Rebekah sees Klaus's mouth twitch up at the mention of Caroline.

"I have found strength in the pain of responsibility for all of the deaths that I have caused. I have decided to change my ways. Rebekah will no longer be the name of a stone cold killer. It will be the name for a vampire labeled good."

Klaus, unable to deal with feelings well, is not able to express them verbally. So he collects himself and states in his usual cool voice, "I do not have the time to argue with you over Matt. I have other things that fill my time. So you go ahead and take that _boy_ of yours and I'll take Caro-"

Klaus cuts himself short and seems to get lost in his thoughts. His brow creases, he looks down at the floor in confusion. Suddenly, his mighty wall he hides behind is knocked down by the idea of one spunky little blonde that he realizes will never be his on the path that he has always led.

Klaus's voice is low, and hoarse as he speaks timidly, "You are right, how could she love me?" He pauses to prepare for what he is about to say, "Help me find the truth, the path I need to take that will help to refresh my mind of its broken ways."

He won't look up at Rebekah, too vulnerable, too unsure to deal with the look in her eyes.

"Of course, Brother. Of course I will, Niklaus."

"Do whatever it takes. Chain me to a post, and force me to listen. Make me think of the widows and orphans I left through my years. I know that Caroline is for me, despite the faults she can see and despite my growing fears of rejection."

"Don't worry. I will hold on hope; I won't let you choke, on the noose around your neck. You may have dug yourself into a hole of self-infliction, but you will find your way out. I believe in you. I will hold on hope."

A determination overcomes Klaus's demeanor as he boldly lifts his head and faces Rebekah, "I, like you, will find strength in the pain of others that I now carry. I will change my ways. They'll not know my name as it is right now."

Rebekah felt warmth grow through her chest that she had not felt in thousands of years. It is of pure hope and love for her brother. She grabs his hands in hers and squeezes them in relief. She pulls him outside onto their massive porch and makes him look around.

"So come out of your cave of misery and torture with happiness, see the world in a new light. You should understand emotional dependence as you learn to understand the emotions of a human again. So give Caroline a call, and be happy all you want. I will not hear your objections."

Klaus breaths deeply and looks around him at the human world, "You are right. I need to be free from the chains I have bound myself. I need to know how to live my life as it's meant to be. And I will try to hold on to hope, and I will not let myself choke on the noose I tied around my neck ever again. I will learn from my mistakes, my pain. I will change my ways. I will become good. I will know my name as it's called in love once again. I will hope. I will change. I will, for her, for me."

_Beep._

"Hello, Caroline? It's Klaus. Would like to get coffee with me tomorrow? I have something that I need to tell you, and I would like to do it in person. I-I would really like it if you would meet me. Don't worry, no over-extravagant gifts, but maybe I can buy your coffee? Just uh…let me know. I, was thinking, around 10 o'clock, does that sound good? At the café in town? If that doesn't work for you, let me know what time is good for you and I will be there. Alright. Well, um, let me know. … Oh and Caroline? I really hope to see you. I think you will be happy with what I have to say. At least I hope you are. I pray you are. I would be crus- _hm hm_. Anyway, tomorrow, coffee, please come. Please."

**Please review! If you liked this and I get a good response, I am liking to want to write more. So yeah, if you want more, review review review! **

**You see that button, it's right there. Right under your nose. You know you want to!**


End file.
